How To Roar
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Young May doesn't have much to say. She just wants to play with her toys, really. oOo Drabble, featuring hardenshipping and I guess adopted kids AU. My first fanfic of the year, and for Pokemon in general. I welcome you to read, provide good feedback, and point out any mistakes I may have made. oOo


****Guh look my first fanfic of the year. **  
><strong>It's Pokemon ORAS flavored. With a sort of AU hardenshipping family going on here.<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully my takes on the characters are alright. <strong>  
><strong>This was really just a drabble. I had this idea for a little bit this afternoon and decided to write it out. Also first fandom other than Mario that I'm writing for hoo boy stepping into dangerous territory here.<br>**

**Critique is welcomed especially considering I wrote this while my sinuses were acting like a butt. ****

* * *

><p>"Grr! Roar! Roar!"<p>

Small hands grabbed at larger toys of Pokemon, fingers pressing hard against the plastic surfaces as the toys were bashed against each other. The sounds echoed across the room, _clack, click, clunk!_

From the wall opposite of the commotion, two Mightyena had been lightly snoozing in the sunlight that came in from the big window. One with a red collar raised his head and bared his fangs, nostrils flaring as he seemed to give an annoyed sigh. He growled softly, thumping his tail against the carpet, while his blue-collared friend merely stretched out and leaned against him.

The small girl ignored the growls that were aimed at her, focused more on the Blaziken and Swampert figures in her hands. She took a moment to admire the smearing paint on the water-type Pokemon toy before she set it down, turning from it to the fire-type.

The red-collared Mightyena slowly lowered his head, closing his eyes and seemingly enjoying the silence that now filled the room. His back raised and lowered, producing a small, snotty sound as he exhaled.

"Grrroar! Roar!"

_Pow!_

Mightyena jumped at the feeling of something hitting his side, snapping his head to look at the Swampert figure that lay beside him. It had a small dent in its head, possibly from the hit it just endured from the girl's rough play. Disgusted, the Pokemon rose to its feet, sticking its nose in the air and trotting from the room, leaving his friend to groggily blink after him.

Laughter echoed off the walls after he left, the girl was more amused by the toy's sudden trip to its new location than the annoyed animal's exit. She hugged the remaining Blaziken figure to her chest, dismissing the fact that there was now a small chip of blue paint on its foot.

She looked at the pile of other figures beside her. Every one showed signs that they had been roughly played with, dents, paint scrapes, some even missing small pieces from their modeling. For as young as she was, the girl understood what she had been doing to the toys, but she didn't feel bad in the slightest.

As long as she showed that she loved the toys, she felt that they were in good hands.

A mental image of the next toy she desired came to her. Her smile grew bigger as she scooted closer to her pile, plucking toys away, one by one, looking for her preferred figure. She couldn't remember the name of it, but she knew how to describe it: blue, with fins, sharp teeth, black eyes...

Discarded toy after discarded toy began to form a new pile on the other side of the girl. After she set the last one behind her, the happiness on her face began to melt away. Desperately, she began to go through the pile again, giving each toy a close inspection before tossing it, ensuring that she wasn't merely just glancing over what she wanted. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, looking at the reformed toy pile in hopes that the one she wanted would come into her view.

Where was that one toy? It belonged with the rest! She was quickly growing frustrated, grunting as she reached forward, prepared to go through the pile a third time.

"Ahahahaha!"

The hearty laugh made the girl jump. She spun around to the doorway to see who her surprise guest was, her eyes locking onto a small, blue object in the grasp of a dark, calloused hand. Her curious gaze turned into a surprised gawk: that was the toy she had been looking for!

She lifted her hand and pointed at it, "Mmm..."

The guest resumed to chuckle as he shuffled into the room, hand still wrapped around her precious toy, "Were ya lookin' for this?"

The girl nodded her head violently, her pointing hand now making a grabbing motion at the plastic fish, "My...my..."

The toy's captor kneeled a few feet before the child, said object being held closer to his chest as he spoke, "Ya gotta battle me for it, girly."

Battle? She narrowed her eyes at the man, snatching the Blaziken figure from the carpet and holding it out in front of her. "Grroar! Roar!" She shouted, waving the toy in front of her before stepping closer.

The adult mimicked her actions, shaking the toy in his hand with a blinding grin on his face, "Ya send a fire-type, eh?"

"Roar! Roaaaar!" The girl took another step forward, confident in the toy in her grasp, "Roar! Roar roar!"

"Gwaha! Rrrrrrroar!" He jabbed his figure at her, stopping it a small distance from the girl's, "That's all ya got?!"

"Roar! Roaaaaaar!" The girl raised her voice, moving forward one more time so that she could hit the plastic Blaziken head against the small fin of the other toy. "Rah! Roar! Roar!"

Not to be outdone, the man's voice raised in volume as well, "Grrrrroar!" he tapped the nose of the toy against the head of the other.

The red toy was then thrown on the floor, the girl's arms dropping to her sides. She leaned back as she took a loud inhale, "Gaaaaaahrah! Roar!"

Amused, the man also took a loud breath, "Grrrroar!"

The girl seemed unfazed by his louder volume, "Roaaar!"

"Ya think that you're louder? Grrrrroar!"

"Roaaaaaaaaaaaar!" She stooped and snatched her toy, clutching onto it as she resumed the volume battle between her and the man, "Roaaar!"

The man raised his figure in front of his face, "Grrroar!"

"Roar!"

"_Grrrrroar!"_

"_Roaaaaaaaaaar!'_

"_Grrrrrrrroar!"_

"_Rooooaaaaaaaaah!" _The two began bashing and swinging the toys they held, _"Rooooooar!"_

"_Grrroaaaar!"_

"_Rooooooar!"_

"_Grrrrroar!"_

"_Roaaaaar!"_

"_Grrrah!"_

"_Roooooar roar!"_

"_GRRRRROAAAAAAAAAAR!"_

"_ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!"_

"_GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAR!"_

"_**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!"**_

"_**GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"**_

The last roar almost sounded as if it were to make the walls crumble. The girl stumbled away, dropping her figure to cover her ears.

The adult set his figure down, rushing to close the small distance between them, "Oh, no, you a'ight, scamp?!"

The child flinched at his still loud volume, but allowed him to grab her shoulders, if only to keep from being knocked back into the pile of toys behind her.

"May? May, move yer hands." He carefully pulled one hand down, "Was that too loud?"

"_Archie!"_

May jumped, glancing over at the man in the doorway. He stood tall and straight, arms tightly crossed over his chest as he glared daggers at Archie from behind his glasses. The sight alone was enough to make the girl shrink closer to the other adult, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"Ay Maxie. You seem grouchy as always." Archie snorted, wrapping a comforting arm around May's waist.

Maxie's fingers appeared to tighten into the sleeves of his turtleneck, "What have I told you about your volume around May?"

"C'mon, we were just having a mock Pokemon battle!" The bearded man reached back for the fish toy, "Girl was passionate to get her Sharpedo back!"

The redheaded man snarled at the object, "Isn't it about time to trash those cheap toys?"

"No!" May shouted, shaking her head violently, "No no! Mine! Don't throw them away!"

"If they hold up to the scamp's abuse, then there's no need to toss 'em," Archie defended, "Besides, this Sharpedo seems to be her favorite." He presented the figure to the child, who eagerly snatched it and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Oh, really, all of those have seen better days..." Maxie reached up to adjust his glasses, narrowing his eyes at May, "..especially the Camerupt." He added under his breath.

May blinked at him, opening her mouth and hesitating before she tried to pronounce the Pokemon's name, "Cuh...camel...cama...camera...?"

Archie patted her back, "What, you offended that thing has a few extra dents on it? Let her play with it how she wants – "

"Hush, she's trying to learn its name." Maxie strode into the room, almost gliding over to the pile of toys. Brushing a few aside, he pulled out the previously mentioned Camerupt toy, holding it up to inspect it. He muttered under his breath, something about how sad it was that toy was the most damaged one, before sharply turning around and approaching the other side of May and kneeling. With a tight smile, he presented it to her, "Say it with me now. Cam..."

Archie groaned as he rolled his eyes, May staring at the toy as she repeated Maxie, "C-cam..."

"...err..."

"...err...err..."

"...rupt."

"...up?"

"No, rupt."

"Upt."

"Put those sounds together."

"Cam-_arr-_upt." Archie mocked, smirking at Maxie as he snarled at him.

May dismissed the interruption, "Cam...err...upt...camer...upt...camera...camerupt..." her eyes lit up, "...Camerupt?"

Maxie gave her a nod of approval, "Yes, that's right. Smart girl." He lifted the Camerupt toy higher, offering it to the child.

She cautiously took it, uttering "Camerupt" before she looked at the toy still in her other hand. "Sh...shuh..."

"May, that's a Sharpedo," Archie grinned, "Can ya say it?"

"She was trying to before you cut her off." Maxie snapped.

"Shuh...shuh...pee...doh?"

"No, May, like a pirate. Sh-_arr_."

"Sh...shar...shar...pee...do? Sharrr...pee...do?"

"Ya got it." Archie lightly punched her shoulder.

"Ah? Sharpedo!" May beamed. Sharpedo. That was the name of the toy. Hopefully, she'd remember that for the future.

The young girl hoped that the lesson on pronunciation was over. As much as she enjoyed learning, all she really wanted was to get back to playing with her toys. She glanced at the men beside her before holding both toys up. Slowly, she moved the Sharpedo through the air, "Swuuuush..." into the Camerupt's chest, "...boom..." releasing the Camerupt and letting it drop to the floor, "...bye-bye."

Archie's laughter bounced around the room, patting May's back as he attempted to stand up. What trace of a smile that had been on Maxie's face was now completely gone, replaced with a grimace as he looked at the Camerupt figure.

"Let it go, Maxie," Archie stood beside him now, holding a hand out in an offer to help him up, "She's too young to really determine what type she likes, anyway."

Huffing, the smaller male brushed Archie's hand away and slowly stood up by himself, "She should at least appreciate the appearance of the Camerupt."

May look up at him questioningly, "Ah?"

"Yes, you should."

She grinned, "Like you do Daddy?"

Maxie seemed to be confused for a moment, Archie snorting before he calmly made his way to the door. "Y-yes, May. Yes." The ran a hand over his hair as he trailed the other, seemingly flustered now that he figured out what May had meant.

She watched the two leave before she plopped back onto the floor. Setting the Sharpedo and Camerupt figures beside each other, she crawled to the Swampert figure, giving the remaining Mightyena a quick belly rub before returning to her original spot, also picking up the Blaziken and standing the two across from the previous two toys.

"Roar!" She said, "Go, Blazy-ken! Go, Swamper! There, Camerupt and Sharpedo! Attack!"


End file.
